Play Time
by momomilk
Summary: A story about jealous little children who fight to win Kuroko's heart.


**Play time**  
**Pairings:** no particular pairings but hinted at everyone x Kuroko  
**Rating:** PG  
**Universe:** AU, Kuroko as a kindergarten teacher.  
**Summary:** A story about jealous little children who fight to win Kuroko's heart.

* * *

"Tetsu!" A little dark boy bounced with a grin as he called out someone's name.

"Daiki, I told you many times to not call your teacher by their names!" The woman holding the little boy's hand scolded him.

"Ehhh? But Tetsu sounds better," he pouted and looked up at his mother.

"That's okay." A voice interrupted the two's conversation.

"But sensei-" The mother parted her lips to argue but was stopped.

"It's fine. I don't mind it," the young man said. He turned his attention away from the lady and placed it upon the grinning little boy.

He was about the age of five, had dark blue hair and really tan skin. Wearing a smile on his face, he released his hand from his mother's hold and leaped over to the young man named Kuroko. "Tetsu!" He shouted as he clung to his legs. He tugged at Kuroko's pants, hoping to get his attention as the young man bid farewell to the lady.

"Okay okay, Aomine-kun."

Glad that he was able to get his attention, Aomine released his tiny hands from Kuroko's pants and held his arms out, waiting to be held up. Kuroko smiled and scooped the boy into his arms.

"Tetsu! Morning!" With a huge grin on his face, Aomine placed both of his hands on either side of his young teacher's face, and pressed his lips against the others' for a quick kiss.

"AH!" A certain someone spotted the two and screamed out.

Kuroko turned around and found a little red-head boy pointing his finger at them. "DAIKI! No fair!" He screamed, angry. "I want a kiss too!"

Aomine, being a bad-sport that he is, stuck his tongue out and taunted the other boy. "Too bad."

"SENSEI!" The young boy shouted and crossed his arms against his chest, clearly not happy.

Kuroko sighed. He was taken by surprise and didn't think that Aomine could do such a thing. Usually, he only kisses him on the cheek. He set Aomine down onto the ground and turned to the other child named Kagami Taiga. "Here," he said and held out a hand.

The red-head was still unhappy, but, slowly, his frowned turned into a sheepish smile. He slowly reached out his arm and grabbed onto the offered hand. Kuroko's other hand was preoccupied with the tanned boy. Holding both of the two kids, he walked towards the building where he worked at.

Kuroko Tetsuya worked at a kindergarten and every day, he would have to greet the parents as they dropped off their kids, care for the children and then watch them leave as their parents picked them up. Such was the life of a kindergarten teacher. The place was huge so each employee was assigned to take care of a certain amount of children. Kuroko had been taking care of a group of six children who can be a handful at times, but they seem to adore the young man and thus, couldn't be separated.

Once they were inside, Kuroko led them to the play area where the other kids were at. Once he entered the room, the young teacher felt something bump into his legs. As he peered down at the 'something,' it turned out to be another one of the kids he was in charge of. This boy had purple hair and usually wore an expressionless face.

"Murasakibara-kun, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked.

"Kuro-chin," the little boy said. "I want snacks," he said and held out his hand, waiting for something to be dropped into his palm. Murasakibara Atsushi loved to eat, and tends to only have food on his mind.

"Snack time is later," said Kuroko.

"Che," the purple-haired boy grumbled and placed his hand back at his side. He turned around and called out someone's name. "Aka-chin~ I want snacks," he said as he slowly walked towards three other boys who were playing a board game.

"No eating until snack time," a young boy with red hair replied.

Murasakibara puffed out his cheeks, obviously disappointed that he's not getting any food until later. As he stood there, on the brink of tears, he remembered something. He reached inside of his pant pockets and pulled out a lollipop. He had forgotten that he placed it in there today before he left the house. Smiling, he unwrapped the candy and placed it into his mouth. Content, he sat down next to the other boys and watched as they played a game.

The other two boys joined them. "Akashi! I want to play too!" Kagami yelled.

"No, you have to wait, we're already playing a game," a young boy with green hair, wearing glasses and carrying a bunny stuffed animal said.

"Aw…" Kagami pouted. "By the way, I saw Daiki kiss sensei today," Kagami said, spilling the beans.

"W-What? You idiot! You weren't supposed to say that, n-now everyone will…" Aomine slapped the red-head on the arm, yelling at him. He was angry but yet afraid of a certain person. Slowly, he turned his head to the others and could see them burning with jealousy and fury.

"A-Aominecchi!" A blonde child named Kise Ryouta had tears in his eyes. "You can't steal a kiss from Kuroko-sensei!" He said with quivering lips.

"Daiki…" A very scary voice called out his name and sent shivers down the tanned-boys' spine. Slowly, he backed away; trying to open the distance between the two but it wasn't working. The red-head by the name of Akashi Seijuurou, took steps forward as Aomine took steps backwards.

"You really want to die today don't you?" Akashi murmured. Holding a pair of scissors in his hands, he opened them and then closed them, repeating the process over again. Akashi had a crazy look on his face as he stared down Aomine.

"W-Why do you have scissors in your hands?" Aomine asked.

"Because it's your punishment," Akashi can be over the top when it comes to Kuroko. "You better be prepared."

"No!" With a quick sprint, Aomine dashed out the doors of the playroom. Akashi ran after him and the two disappeared from the room.

"How immature," Midorima pushed his falling glasses back up and said. Holding a book in his hand, he took advantage of the situation and walked over to Kuroko who was tidying up some of the mess that the kids made.

"Kuroko-sensei," Midorima approached the young man and asked him.

"What is it Midorima-kun?" Kuroko said with a smile on his face.

"Can you read this for me?" With a firm grip on the book, he thrust it out towards the young teacher. A little shy, he kept his head hung low.

Still smiling, he set down whatever he was doing and grabbed the book. Gently taking it from Midorima's grasp, he said yes. He picked the boy up and they walked over to one of the available cushioned arm-chairs. Kuroko sat down first and Midorima positioned himself comfortably on his lap while still holding his stuffed bunny. Thus, story time began for the young green-haired boy.

Akashi was still out chasing Aomine unless the other care takers were already stopping them. Kagami found a children's basketball and was already playing with it, shooting at the small hoops that were set up in the play area. Murasakibara was having fun by himself, eating his lollipop while Kise was trying to stop his tears.

Pulling the end of his sleeves up, Kise wiped away his salty tears. He sniffled and using his wet sleeves, he dried his nose. Taking small little deep breaths, the blonde boy calmed down._ I-I'll make something amazing for Kuroko-sensei! Better than Aominecchi's kiss._

With that thought in mind, he trotted off somewhere, looking for some materials to make his gift for the young caretaker.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tetsu! I want a cookie!" Aomine said.

"Kuro-chin~, I want a cookie too." Murasakibara said even though he already had some crackers in his hands.

"In a little bit. Deserts are later," Kuroko explained.

"Okay," the two boys replied obediently.

Aomine was lying down on Kuroko's lap, playing with him while Murasakibara sat beside the young man, munching on his crackers and creating a mess. There were a bunch of crumbs falling onto his shirt and a few stuck on his face.

"Murasakibara-kun, come here," Kuroko gestured for the purple-haired boy to move in closer. He scooted over, closing the distance between them.

Kuroko gently pressed his fingers against the young boy's cheeks and wiped away the crumbs. "You're getting dirty." He smiled as he cleaned him up. Murasakibara was enjoying it and stayed perfectly still.

Aomine, jealous, pouted and pulled at Kuroko's blue apron. "Tetsu!" He called out, trying to steal his attention away from Murasakibara.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" Successfully, Kuroko turned to look at the dark-haired boy but he was interrupted by yet, another person.

"K-Kuroko-sensei!" The young blonde who had earlier gone off to secretly do something came back. With his hands hidden behind his back, he shyly shuffled his feet.

"Yes, Kise-kun?" Kuroko stared at the boy who looked like he had something important to say. He also attracted the attention of the other two boys.

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Gathering all of his strength, he parted his lips to speak.

"Kuroko-sensei, will you marry me?" Beaming with a smile, he held out a bouquet of flowers towards the young caretaker. Kuroko stared at him in surprise, but the blonde kept his posture, still smiling as he presented his flowers with his proposal.

Aomine's eyes opened wide and he wanted to say something to Kise but no words came from his mouth.

"U-um," Kuroko was at a loss for words. But as he stared at the young boy who was brilliantly smiling, he felt bad if he said no since it would crush Kise's heart. It looked like he also worked hard to make his bouquet since there were a few dirt stains on his shirt and hands.

"Okay," Kuroko replied with a smile and took the flowers from Kise's hands.

"Yay!" Kise joyfully shouted. He jumped at Kuroko and hugged him tight.

"A-Ah!" Finally regaining his voice back, Aomine shouted. "That's not fair!" He grumbled and tried to shove Kise off of Kuroko, but Kise fought back.

"You two, please stop." Kuroko tried to calm them down, but they wouldn't stop bickering at each other.

"Tetsu's mine!" Aomine shouted as he pushed his hand against Kise's face.

"No! Kuroko-sensei's mine! We're getting married!" The other boy argued and fought back against the tanned boy.

Murasakibara on the other hand just watched them as they fought each other since his mouth was occupied with crackers. As he was quietly eating, he noticed someone walking up beside him. "Ah, Aka-chin."

At the sound of "Aka-chin" both of the boys froze and stopped their fighting. "A-Aka-chin…?" Fear quickly spread throughout their body and slowly, very slowly, they turned their heads to look at the newcomer. It was no one other than the all-mighty Akashi.

"Daiki, Ryouta…you would dare?" Akashi spoke their names with a seriously, creepy and scary smile while at the same time, holding his favorite pair of scissors in his hands.

"…Let's run," Daiki said to Kise and he nodded in agreement. Both boys jumped off of Kuroko and hurriedly ran away, trying to get as far as they can from the person who was about to beat the living daylights out of them.

"No matter where you run, I'll find you because I always win," Akashi mischievously said and ran after them.

"Ah…you three…" Kuroko was going to stop them but because this tended to happen on a daily basis, he just stayed in his spot and decided not to.

"Kuro-chin, cookie!" Murasakibara, who was still present, tugged at the young man's arms, asking for his deserts.

"Okay okay, let's get some cookies then." He stood up and took a hold of the little boys' hand. As he took a few steps forward, he noticed Midorima, who was standing there nonchalantly with his stuffed bunny in his arms, staring at them.

"Midorima-kun, let's go have some cake." Reaching out a hand towards the green-haired boy, Kuroko watched as Midorima's tiny little fingers grabbed on. Midorima smiled and squeeze Kuroko's hand, happy.

Holding both of the two boys at either of his side, he headed towards the snack room. "Oh yeah, where is Kagami-kun?"

"He's still playing basketball," Midorima answered since earlier on, he was still watching the red-head shoot hoops.

"Then let's go get him too." Taking a little detour, he went to pick up Kagami who had been constantly playing basketball before they headed off to have their deserts.

**The End.**

* * *

So I haven't written in a very very long time. I know I still have fics out there to finish (I'm working on them at the moment so I hope I get something published for Yes or No & Just One -.- But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this fluff one-shot!**  
**


End file.
